She's Having a Baby
by The Evil Carlita
Summary: Scott lived his life without a family, and now, it seems, he's getting one. How's he going to take this? How's Rogue going to take this?
1. Chapter 1: Secret

Disclaimer: X-men is Marvel's!! Blah blah blah!

They all looked at him like he was crazy. He hated them at that moment; hated them with all his heart. Why couldn't he tell them to take a day off? Why was it so unbelievable that he could want break from the constant training? He looked at them evilly from behind his ruby shades, but none of them noticed.

"Vat?" Kurt asked, surprised, "are you serious, Scott? No training?"

"Yeah," he replied, coolly. "I figure we all need a break every now and then."

"All right!" Kurt shouted, jumping happily into the air. He grabbed Kitty and started swinging her around before she phased out of his grasp.

"Jeez, Kurt. Like, stop! It's not that big of a deal." She giggled none the less, and watched on as he continued into a series of cartwheels and back flips.

"Not zat big of a deal? We never get a day off! Zer must be a reason..." He looked a Scott suspiciously before shrugging it off with a laugh. 

Scott watched as they all noisily made there way out of the house to do... whatever it was they did on a weekend. Rogue went quietly back up to her room; there was nothing for her to do outside with the others, and she'd hate for her skin to develop a tan.

Turning up the stairs himself, Scott noted that no one seemed to notice that Jean wasn't there. It made sense that no one would care, though, he thought. As much as he loved her, she had little personality, so nothing was missed when she wasn't around. She hadn't been there during breakfast, and she had gone to bed early last night, missing dinner. He shuddered, remembering last night. Reaching his room, he opened the door and shut it silently behind him before plopping down on his bed. He closed his eyes, trying to forget it all, but gave up. Instead, he went to his computer and began writing.

~~~

__

I love her, I know I do, but I never expected something like this to happen. It all started when I noticed she wasn't at dinner last night...

The group was all seated at the dining room table. Kurt was bamfing around the room, looking for someone who didn't want their ribs, or someone who had left their ribs unattended. Scott watched, amused, before he saw that Jean's chair was empty. She sat across from him, so he was used to having a conversation with her, but she wasn't there today. He was about to ask why she wasn't present, but decided against it, figuring that the professor would have told them if they were supposed to know. He decided he would find out directly from the source after dinner. In the meanwhile, he hunched over his ribs protectively as Kurt looked on longingly.

Scott was the first to finish, so he hurried upstairs before anyone could get the chance to follow him. He moved slowly and silently as he neared her room, feeling that something wasn't right. Before knocking, he moved his head to the door, listening for life. His head shot up immediately, petrified by what he had heard. What could move Jean to tears?

He knocked, and Jean lifted her head inside. "Who is it?" she called with the steadiest voice she could muster. She didn't want anyone to know she was crying.

"It's me, Jean," he called back. He heard her slowly walk to the door, and it opened with a barely audible creak. He could tell she was trying to hold the tears back, but as soon as she saw him they came in torrents.

"Jean?" He cried, moving to her. She threw her arms around him, sobbing into his shoulder. "It's okay; it's okay." He tried to sooth her, stroking her fiery hair. He walked her slowly into the room, and closed the door behind them before setting her down on the bed.

"Oh, Scott," she said, finally gaining control over herself, and pushing the tears off of her face. "I'm so sorry."

"Sorry," he asked, confused. "What could you be sorry about. You haven't done anything." He pulled her into another hug, but she pushed him away.

"No, no, I have," she cried. "I have! I...I...I..." She burst again into tears, and threw herself onto the bed. He put his hand on her shoulder, feeling the need to touch her, to be near to her when she was hurting. Slowly lifting her into his arms, he held her carefully, letting her tears once again spill onto his shoulder.

"Don't worry, I'm here," he told her. "Whatever it is, I can help you. It'll be okay."

Choking for breath, Jean slowly lifted her lips to his ear. "I'm... I'm pregnant..." she gasped into his ear, and then fell onto his shoulder again. She wasn't crying this time though. She had exhausted herself.

He sat there in shock, not trusting himself to move or speak. There was no way this was possible, he had only just graduated from high school, there was no way...

__

But it was true. I'm going to be a dad. I have gone my entire life without a family, and now I'm going to have a child!

Jean fell asleep on my shoulder tonight, and I set her gently onto her bed before retreating back into my own room. I don't know what I'm going to do. I should marry Jean, I should save our child from the life of a bastard, but I'm afraid. We've only just become comfortable with our relationship, and now I'm supposed to marry her? What if we're not right for each other? We spent the first years of our friendship fighting endlessly, and now... and now...

~~~

He remembered that at that point he had put down his pen, overcome by fatigue. Sighing, he now rested his head in his hands, bringing himself to the decision that he knew was right. Slowly, he stood from his chair, and went to find Jean. He had to ask her something...

www.geocities.com/x_grls

Author's Note: Yeah... It's kinda depressing. But, you know, its bound to happen. (At least, I think it is). Stay tuned!


	2. Chapter 2: Disclosure

Disclaimer: X-men is Marvel's!! Blah blah blah!

He rapped lightly at her closed door. "Jean? Jean, are you awake yet?" He heard a faint yes from inside, so he continued. "May I come in?" Hearing another yes, he turned the knob and opened the door carefully, scanning for her figure. She was sitting at her vanity, brushing her hair, and staring at her own calm reflection. He walked over and stood behind her. He rested his arm on her shoulder, and looked at her in the mirror.

Other than a fleeting glance, she did not recognize his presence, so he allowed himself to stand in silence until she moved. Putting the brush down, she turned toward him, causing his hand to slip. She looked up at him with mournful eyes, swollen with past tears. "Scott, the baby is yours," she told him calmly. "I know it's yours. You're the only one I..." She trailed off.

"I know," he said, kneeling before her sitting figure.

"And I'm going to have this child. Even if you don't want it, it's mine, and I'm going to be a mother." She choked a bit on these words, so she closed her eyes for a moment to regain her composure. "The Professor already knows, and I'm going to tell my parents today. It will be hard news for them, but I know they will be happy in the end."

"I agree," he said, "but, Jean, haven't you thought about what this means for us? Not for us and the baby, but for us? For our relationship?"

"I can't," she muttered, averting her eyes. "I can't think about that. I just hurts too much."

"Why?" he asked. "Why does it hurt? What do you think is going to happen?" He moved so that she was again looking at him, and she met his eyes sadly.

"I know you're too young. I know you never wanted a child." She paused to rub her nose. "And I know you have a choice. I want you to be happy..."

"Jean," he clasped her hands in his own, "you make me happy. I'm not going to leave you because of this. This just makes our bond stronger. This only gives us something physical, something tangible to represent our love."

The corners of her mouth were tugged slightly upwards, and her eyes began to shine. "Jean?" he asked her, decisively, "will you marry me?"

At once the smile was gone. "Oh," she groaned, standing and walking to stand over her bed. "This was the other thing I feared. Scott, I can't marry you now. I can't have you marry me just because I'm pregnant." She turned back, so she was facing him again. "This baby is going to be ours, but not as husband and wife. Not yet."

"Jean!" he pleaded.

"Leave now." He stayed where he was, looking at her with eyes full of sorrow, but hidden behind of wall of quartz. "Please, go."

~ ~ ~

"Wait, professor. What do you mean when you say Jean's, like, pregnant?" Kitty asked. She, Kurt, Scott, and Rogue were sitting in Xavier's office as he imparted into them information Scott already knew.

"I mean exactly what I say, Kitty," Xavier responded.

"But, that would mean, like, ..." All heads turned toward Scott. He continued to look at a spot on the carpet as though he could will it to move with his eyes.

Xavier continued to explain to them what this would mean for Jean, and for everyone else. Meanwhile, Kurt and Kitty sat straight up in their seats, trying their best to pay attention so the images would stop running through their heads. Rogue kept glancing at Scott, confused by his way of reacting.

"So you see, Kurt," Xavier turned toward the blue elf, "why it's important that we do not jostle her, and we make sure that she stays comfortable."

"Ja, Professor! I shall deny my instincts to my fullest!"

"Very good. You may all go now, and try not to wake up any one else. The new recruits have an early training session with Logan tomorrow morning."

Kitty and Kurt practically flew out of the room, but Rogue seemed to be waiting for Scott. She retreated, however, when it became evident that he wanted to talk to the Professor.

"Um, Professor?"

"Yes, Scott?" Xavier looked up from some notes on his desk that he had immediately started perusing.

"Well, you're the closest thing I've ever had to a father, and I, well, I need advice."

Xavier folded his arms in front of him, preparing to pay attention. "Of course."

"Well, I'm sure you know that the child is mine."

"Yes."

"And I'm not too sure what to do about it. I want to be there for Jean, but she doesn't want to marry me now. And... to tell you the truth, I was a little grateful when she refused me. I don't really know what to do now."

"Do you love her?"

"Yes, yes, I do. You must know I do. I love her so much it hurts sometimes."

"Then tell her. And just be there for her. It doesn't need to be legal, Scott, to be love."

"Yeah," Scott rubbed his head, taking in the advice the professor had just given him. "Yeah, okay." He turned to leave. "Thank you, professor."

"Any time, Scott."

As Scott left the room and turned down the hall, he was surprised to find Rogue still there, waiting for him. Her arms were folded, and she leaned against the wall, letting her hair drop into her face.

"So, you love her?" she asked.

He paused, trying to decipher the expression on her face before answering. "Yeah, I do."

"Great," she muttered, turning away from him to go up to her room. "Little Miss Perfect wins another round. Another heart. Another god damn thing to gloat over." She punched the wall angrily. Scott had gone in the opposite direction, so she was alone in the hall. "I'm never gonna be loved like that. I'm never gonna be touched like that." She leaned her head against her fists, which were on the wall. As the tears began to flow, she gave the wall another pound. "Screw life. Screw it all!" she cried, and ran off to her room as curious heads began emerging from the doors.

Check out my other stories, plus evolution info, here: www.geocities.com/x_grls

Author's Note: I knew Rogue would be have to be brought in somehow


	3. Chapter 3: Touch

Disclaimer: X-men is Marvel's!! Blah blah blah!

"So, wow," Kitty breathed from the edge of Kurt's bed. "I never though anything like this could ever, like, happen. You know?"

"Vat are you talking about?" Kurt asked her, exasperation evident. "It vas bound to happen."

"I just never thought they were so close."

"You mean you've never heard them?"

She looked up at him, a little surprised. "No. No, and ew. But then, I don't have the elf ears you have."

"True. Not all can be blessed," he joked, trying to release some tension in the room. Kitty smiled weakly, but refused to drop the subject.

"What do you think Scott is, like, going to do? Do you think they're going to get married?"

"No. Not yet. I could tell by looking at Scott"

"Then... wow. I still can't believe this is, like, happening! You think it could never happen to you, never happen in your world, and then it happens to one of your friends. I'd hate to think how my parents would react if they ever found out I was pregnant."

Kurt looked startled. "You're pregnant?"

"No, no! I only meant it hypothetically," she explained, a little flustered.

"Oh, good." He collapsed onto the bed. "You really had me scared for a second there." Kitty slowly lowered herself down next to him, and watched his chest slowly rise and fall before speaking again.

"I wonder what's going through Jean's head right now. Think of all the turmoil. I mean, her entire life has just been, like, totally turned upside-down."

Kurt closed his eyes. "She'll be able to handle it. She's strong. We just need to make sure that we're there for her, and she'll be okay."

"I hope so..." She raised herself from the bed, and quietly lowered her feet to the ground. "Good night, Kurt," she whispered, and left his room as silently as possible. The halls were empty; all the new recruits were in bed. As she made her way to her and Rogue's room, she paused outside of Jean's room. Raising her fist slowly to the door, her breath seemed to catch in her throat. What would she say? What could she say? Shaking slightly, she lowered her hand to her side, and continued down the hall.

~ ~ ~

Rogue was lying quietly on her bed when Kitty entered the room. The lights were out, so Kitty assumed her roommate was asleep, and tiptoed to her own bed and slipped in between the sheets.

Rogue scowled at Kitty's sleeping figure. It was so easy for her, so easy to be normal. To Rogue, Kitty's gift was the greatest blessing one could receive. Not only could she touch people, not only could she be kissed, but she could mold her body with another's. She could blend her cells in with another, could get so close that she and another could become one.

Jean was pregnant. Jean had been loved. Jean had been touched. She could never have that. She could never be anything more than a shadow to anyone.

Making up her mind, she stood up from her bed, taking no care to being quiet. Deep down, she wanted Kitty to get up, but the girl did not stir. Walking down the dark hall, she fought an inner battle. Every moment she thought of turning back, but she wouldn't. She had already made up her mind.

Turning into the bathroom, she stared at herself in the mirror. Stripped of her make-up, she looked almost normal. The brown hair and white bangs were slightly ruffled, and her eyes shimmered with tears, but she looked normal. Reaching out, she touched her reflection's hand, but then realized that her gloves her still on. She frantically ripped them off, then touched the mirror again, reaching for her face. But the reflection's hand, the reflection's goddamn hand held her back, forcing a sheet of glass between her and this normal girl.

She pulled away, and looked down, refusing to see herself as anything other than what she was for any longer. She rummaged in the medicine cabinet. Pulling out an unassuming bottle, she pushed down on the lid and turned until she held the top in her hand. The small pink tablet's seemed to welcome her. Emptying half of it into her hand, she filled a glass that stood near the sink with water.

Filling her mouth with the ice-cold fluid, she prepared herself for the pills she held. Slowly raising her hand, tears began spilling down her cheeks, but her expression remained determined. No one would care. No one was there.

"Hey, what are you doing up so-" Scott stuck his head through the open bathroom door, drawn by the light it spilled into the hallway and under the doors. "Rogue! What are you doing?" He rushed in, and smacked her hand away from her face, sending the pills scattering. As he touched her hand for that fleeting second, she absorbed him, and her eyes began glowing red.

Scott wasn't fazed by the touch, and he grabbed her wrists, which were covered. "Rogue! What was that? What do you think you are doing?"

Looking at her reflection in his glasses, trying to imagine the blue eyes that were hidden behind them, Rogue's stoic expression broke. Sobbing, her legs collapsed beneath her, and she fell onto the floor. Scott kneeled beside her, and she pulled away from him, trying to hide her tears.

"Don't come near me," she wailed. "Ya don't care about me." But she knew it wasn't true. Running through her mind were Scott's thoughts at the moment he saved her, and she knew he cared.

"No, I'm not leaving you alone."

"Well, ya can't sit here with me all night."

"Yeah, I probably could, but I don't really like sitting on the bathroom floor, so you're coming with me to my room. I can't sleep anyway, so I'll just watch you until you fall asleep."

"Ugh. Scott, that's kinda creepy. I don' like people watchin' me when I sleep."

"Too bad, come on." He grabbed her wrist again, and half lead, half dragged her to his room.

Tucking her carefully into his bed, he sat down at his desk. As he pulled out his unfinished homework, Rogue slipped off to sleep.

"Scott?" she asked, drowsily.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you..."

Check out my other stories, plus get evolution info, here: www.geocities.com/x_grls

Author's Note: This became quickly depressing, but it's not out of character. At least, not in my mind.

I'd also like to thank everyone who has reviewed my story. I have gotten more reviews for this than for anything else that I've written, so I hope that as I continue I can stay up to the standards I've set for myself.


	4. Chapter 4: Love

Disclaimer: X-men is Marvel's!! Blah blah blah!

Scott sat silently at his desk. He had long ago given up any hopes of falling asleep that night, and had likewise given up on getting any of his homework done. Rogue snored slightly, and Scott smiled. She looked so peaceful. In nearly all of his memories of her, she was angry and hurt. He loved seeing her without the perpetual glare on her face.

Sighing, he stood up. He couldn't just sit there doing nothing, and Rogue looked as though she would be safe alone. He considered going to the kitchen for an after-midnight snack, but decided against it. His stomach was full, and breakfast would be in a few hours anyway. He paused in the middle of the hallway, unsure of what to do.

He doubted that Jean would be up this late, but he decided to try anyway. Stopping in front of her door, he considered again whether or not to disturb her. As he stood in silence, he heard no sounds from inside, and so turned away. She needed to sleep, and after their last parting he was sure that he could only hurt her.

He fell onto the couch, glad for a chance to be lost in something other than his thoughts. Turning on the TV, he changed it from the ever-depressing news to VH1. He stared mindlessly as music videos played. Matchbox 20: he liked them. Linkin Park: they were okay. Justin Timberlake came on and he changed the channel, breaking his trance. He discovered An Officer and a Gentleman playing on a station he had never watched before, and he became engrossed in the story.

As Richard Gere carried his love away in his arms, Scott turned off the TV and stood up to go back upstairs. He found Jean standing at the bottom of the staircase, and he faltered.

"Oh, Jean, hi," he stammered. She avoided his eyes. "What are you doing up so early? You need your rest."

Glaring, she answered him. "I'm having a baby, Scott. I'm not sick."

"Oh, oh yeah, right. I'm sorry." He rubbed the back of his head, looking down in embarrassment.

Jean sighed and crossed her arms. He expression softened. "No, it's okay. I know you're just trying to do what's best for me. I'm just... having a really difficult time right now. I'm sure you can imagine why."

He smirked a little and moved closer to her. "Jean, I don't like to see you so upset. You were right earlier. This child is ours, so no one else's opinions should matter. Not even your parents'. The baby is our blessing." He moved his hand down to her abdomen and closed his eyes.

"Scott, you can't feel anything yet," she told him kindly.

"Yes I can. I can feel the life, and I can feel the joy he's going to bring to our lives." Tipping her head up, he kissed her slowly and gently, letting his lips linger on hers. Pulling away, he looked at her lovingly. Head still slightly up, and eyes still closed, she was the closest thing to an angel he had ever seen. "So," he said finally, "why are you up so early?"

"I was hungry," she murmered, a little embarrassed. He led her into the kitchen, and sat her down at a stool at the counter.

"What'll you be having this morning?" he asked. 

Smiling for the first time in two days, she ordered her usual eggs... with a pickle on the side. Lucky for her, Scott was a much better cook than Kitty was, and she feasted merrily until the sun began to peak through the curtains. Then she helped him clean up the kitchen, and they went back upstairs together.

As Scott left Jean at her door, he paused and grabbed her hand. "Wait, Jean? Will you marry me? Not now, maybe not for a while, but will you? Will you promise me your hand now?"

Radiating with joy, she wrapped her arms around him. "Yes," she whispered in his ear before releasing him and retreating happily into her room.

Grinning like a boy on the last day of school, Scott practically skipped back to his room. As he neared the door, however, he remembered the sleeping girl inside and slowed. Opening the door quickly to avoid the creak, he found the bed empty. "Oh shit! Oh no!" he thought, running off toward the bathroom. He found that nothing had been disturbed since he had taken Rogue away from there earlier in the night. The pills were still scattered on the floor, and the medicine cabinet's door still hung ajar.

Far from relieved, Scott set off again. Visions of Rogue kept running through his head. Drowned, hanged, cut: there were too many horrific possibilities. Reaching her and Kitty's room, he didn't hesitate to slam the door open. As it banged against the wall two figures shot up from their beds.

"Scott! What's wrong?" Kitty shrieked, scared pale. Rogue just stared at him, knowing what had him so frightened. She had awoken not long after he had left the room. It was impossible for her to fall back asleep in his room, so she left. It only occured to her now that he would be concerned.

"Oh, uh, sorry girls," Scott stammered, staring at Rogue. "I didn't mean to wake you up. You still have a few more hours until breakfast, so go ahead and go back to sleep."

"O-kay..." Kitty said, rolling her eyes. She fell back onto her bed and pulled the comforter up around her, ready to take Scott's advice.

Rogue stayed upright, watching Scott as he closed the door. His gaze had not moved off of her the entire time that he was in there. Smiling in the darkness, she leaned up against one of her pillows. He truly cared. She knew from his touch that he loved her. Not to the extent that he loved Jean, but he did love her. She wasn't just a shadow. She wasn't forgotten.

Check out my other stories, plus get evolution info, here: www.geocities.com/x_grls

Author's Note: Yay!! Reconciliation!!


	5. Chapter 5: Care

Disclaimer: X-men is Marvel's!! Blah blah blah!

Ok, people. This here is the last chapter. I really liked the story, though, so if anyone has ideas for alternate endings, they can send a summary to my e-mail, and I'll write it for them and post it on my website. It won't be posted on fanfic, though, just my website.

"Geez, they've, like, been out there all morning!" Kitty was peeking through the kitchen curtains as Scott and Jean, who were sitting on a bench under some trees.

"Vhat can you expect, Kitty," Kurt sayed between bites. "Zhey are in love!" He brought his hands together under his chin, and blinked blissfully at a corner of the room.

"You are such a dope!" She threw the nearest thing she could find at him: a banana. He caught it easily, and peeled it, munching away.

"Ah! Zis is ze perfect banana!"

"Ugh, you ruin everything. Why do you do that? Why don't you throw anything back, or at least let yourself get hit?"

"Because, Kitty, it's funny to see you get mad." He grinned at her idiotically, and bamfed out of the room.

Kitty stomped out of the room, infuriated. She'd go watch TV or something. Every moment or so Kurt would reappear above her head, laughing the entire time. Finally moved beyond the simple anger she felt toward him everyday, she phased into the room above her, leaving only her head. When Kurt returned, she planned to fall on top of him, hopefully scaring him. She grinned to herself, pleased to be plotting revenge.

Kurt teleported right below her, however, and before she could even think to phase on top of him, she was choked with brimstone. Between breaths she fell, and Kurt moved nimbly out of her way. Before she hit the ground, though, he caught her in his arms. He set the still coughing Kitty gently on her feet.

"Kitty! You should know better zhan to try and prank me. It never works!" Chuckling a little lighter than before, he went to see what Evan was doing.

"Hey, Kitty," Rogue said as she entered the room, "are you al'right?"

"No!" Kitty slowly caught her breath. "No! That jerk is always doing stuff like this to me, and I can never, like, get him back for it! It's not fair. Why does he have to be such a jerk to me."

Kitty and Rogue both collapsed onto the couch, and Kitty found the remote stuck between the cushions. "He does it cause he cares about ya," Rogue explained, trying to tear her eyes away from The Fairly Oddparents.

"That sure is a wierd way of showing it." Kitty didn't even bother to look at Rogue.

"Well, people don' always just come ou' and say it. Ya just know, ya know?"

"Kinda." Kitty remembered waking up a week ago, and finding the pills scattered all over the floor. She couldn't explain how she knew what happened. Most people would just assume that they were knocked over. But she knew, so she cleaned them up without saying anything to anyone. Rogue had always been crazy about Scott, even though she tried to hide it. This baby was bound to be hard on her. But from that day on, Kitty noticed that Rogue seemed almost happy for Scott and Jean. It was such a great turnaround, and she could find no explanation for it.

"Rogue?"

"Yeah."

Kitty stammered a bit, wanting to make sure she worded things right. "We've lived in the same room for almost a year now, and I kind of think of you as a sister. Really, you're better than a sister, because you're my best friend too, and I really care about you. I don't know what I would do if anything ever happened to you."

Rogue didn't turn away from the TV, but she wasn't watching it anymore either. She could feel the tears surfacing in her eyes, but she didn't care. As one slowly made its way down her cheek, she answered, "Ah know, Kitty. Ah know."

~ ~ ~

Scott held Jean's hand in his own. He traced the lines of the palm with his finger. He would smirk at her each time he hit a ticklish spot and she twitched. They had been to the doctor earlier that day. It was just supposed to be a normal check up on the baby, but they had been shocked to find it wasn't alive anymore. Their child had died.

"So, you're really okay, Scott?" Jean asked, leaning forward so she could see his eyes. Gently, he put her hand down.

"I'm not going to say I had gotten used to the idea of being a dad, but now...." he trailed off, trying to find the words to explain. "It's like I've lost something that I never really had. A part of me's relieved, but another part was ready."

A swift wind blew around them, and Jean hugged herself, shuddering. Scott enveloped her in his arms, and rested his head on her shoulder. They sat there together until Scott felt the tear drops land on his neck. Leaning back and lifting her head, he brushed them away.

"I just feel like it's my fault," Jean whimpered. "Like I did something wrong."

He kissed her forehead. "You did nothing wrong. You heard the doctor, this type of thing just happens sometimes, and there's nothing anyone can do about it."

Jean continued to cry, so he brought her head to his chest, and he stroked her hair. "It just wasn't time yet, Jean. Someday, after we're married, we'll have a baby, and he'll be perfect."

Sniffling a bit, Jean lifted her head. "She'll be perfect."

He laughed. "Okay, she'll be perfect. It doesn't really matter, though, if it's a girl or a boy. Just so long as it's ours." Scott reached into his pocket, pulling out a small, velvet box. "I asked you earlier if you would marry me, now I'm going to do it properly." He lowered himself onto one knee.

"Jean Grey, no matter how long it takes, no matter how long we have to wait, will you marry me?"

Smiling through her tears, she was unable to speak, so she simply nodded. Scott plucked the simple, yet beautiful golden band out of its box, and slipped it onto her finger. "I know it's not much..." he mumbled as he stood.

"No, no, it's perfect." Jean looked at her ring lovingly before standing with Scott. Hand in hand, they reentered the mansion.

Check out my other stories, plus get evolution info, here: www.geocities.com/x_grls

Author's Note: How romantic!! I know I'm not supposed to get this worked up over my own story, but I swear I don't write this stuff, it just flows out.

Thank you again to all reviewers.

Eris: I was aware of the story line behind Scott and Jean and their children, or clone's children, or whatever. I was planning the miscarriage from the very beginning, but I couldn't say anything until now, for obvious reasons. Thanks for the review.


End file.
